Forum:2016-02-17 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Now that's a bas-relief. There's ol' Stormy and the nine Muses... but what's the ball thing? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:30, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Prende the Muse carried a large gold-wire collapsible sphere/framework. The Muses entry here on the Wiki calls it an Armillary sphere, ie a model of the solar system, but we really haven't gotten a good enough look at it to confirm that.--Geoduck42 (talk) 07:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Together with the possibility that it has a keyhole (seeing the darker 'blob' on it) I couldn't help but be reminded of the scene in TinTin's Red Rackham's Treasure where a globe had an additional island on it (which didn't exist), turning out to be a button to open a secret compartment. Another hidden treasure in plain sight. Blitzengaard (talk) 22:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I wonder what was the story between van Rijn and Valois. Powerful sparks tend to want the world for themselves, but he didn't...--MasakoRei (talk) 09:10, February 17, 2016 (UTC) : The theory I have long held is that Van Rijn is going to turn out to be a time-traveler from Agatha's era, sent back to set up everything that she encounters regarding the man and his Muses. Tarvek is the most obvious candidate, but with the recent mention of Van Rijn liking waffles, Klaus becomes an option as well. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:41, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::More on Klaus's candidacy... What is the mainstay of his ground forces? The Wulfenbach clank. The man knows his clanks. Additionally, did anyone else notice the more than passing similarity in the aesthetics of Bohrlaika's chassis and the Muses'? She looks like a more utilitarian version of the Muses. and possesses a more advanced mechanical thinking engine than typical. --MadCat221 (talk) 21:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: Klaus is a very strong spark but really doesn't seem to have the soul of an artist. I can picture him building elaborate clanks, but painting or sculpting, I don't know... He's also very pragmatic and occasionally brutal, none of which seems to fit what we know of Van Rijn's life. But who knows? --MasakoRei (talk) 13:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Uncle 'Tictoc' wasn't interested in taking over the world either, nor does the Master of Paris, Albia or even Agatha at this point. I personally think Van Rijn is an accidental time traveller, possibly caught up in the whole 'Enigma' events as his sparky curiosity overrules any sense of danger.Blitzengaard (talk) 22:33, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: Sure, not every Spark does want the world. I'm just wondering at Van Rijn's reasons to support the Storm King. Van Rijn was so extraordinary that his name and his work are well known even centuries later, and some of his creations are still mysteries despite intensive studies by other geniuses. He was the Spark of Sparks. And what did he use his genius for? Help the Storm King on his throne. Why? The time traveller thing is an interesting theory, but I don't think that's it... --MasakoRei (talk) 13:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC) on the ball or globe, whatever it is , there is a small darker item about the size of a keyhole. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:28, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Now that the Library has the notebook with both Tarvek's and van Rijn's handwriting, along with the knowledge of both sparks various codes and such... I would be very surprised if they were the same person and no one noticed how similar their handwriting was. SillyOne (talk) 02:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) : Tarvek, Mr Master Schemer himself, wouldn't be using his normal handwriting. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:14, February 18, 2016 (UTC)